Shiver
by Dupin
Summary: I shiver when I hear your name


**_Shiver, an ASOUE fanfiction by George_**

**_Rated R-you'll see why._**

  _"Birds of a feather flock together-until you shoot them dead_"

 **_The echoing noises were too much-the sound of sound of pain, the sound of death. _**

**_  The sound of murder._**

 From the small cage at the opposite room she was trapped in, Violet Baudelaire finally opened her eyes. Although the sight of her siblings kidnapped from the real world, dead on the floor, pouring with blood was not one she ever would want to see. But she needed to-and although she had a great force trying to keep her eyelids tight shut, she still managed to get them open, and took her first glance at was Klaus and Sunny now were.

  Death-the thought of it gave Violet an icy cold feeling-one that made her feel as though she had been staring forever. But suddenly, she was snapped to reality, the icy wind fading away, and the shadowing figure of Count Olaf approaching. Violet shuddered, and felt a small bead of sweat down here forehead. He had saved her until last: her death was to be worse, she were sure.

  "Why hello Violet," his creaky voice sounded, making the hairs on Violet's neck stand on end.

  _Just get on with it. Just get on with it. Just get on with it!! Kill me._

"Oh, aren't you going to speak to me?" he asked, giving a small wink at her, then a quiet chuckle.

  "W-whatever you're going to do to me, d-do it n-now," Violet stammered at him, weak and defenceless, cuddled together at the back of the cage.

   Things were bad. Violet just wished it were over now any more pain or struggled. But she knew that Olaf would keep it going as long as he could-the tormenting and the teasing. This was evil-this was hell all ready. In Violet's eyes, the only good thing about Olaf was that he was blocking the deadly view of Klaus and Sunny, bundled dead on the floor.

  "Oh, why do you say that?" Olaf asked, turning sideways, his eye shining brightly," I thought you'd want to have as many last minutes as you could."

  Violet suddenly gathered up courage, and spat through the bars of the cage.

  "Not when they're with you, Olaf," she snarled. Olaf gave a small laugh, and wiped off the small dab of saliva that had hit him on his cheek.

  "You always were the one to talk back," he replied," What's wrong Violet? Teenage mood swings getting the best of you?"

  "Just…just fuck off!" Violet cried, a tear forming in her eye, and starting the slow way down her cheek.

  "I thought as much," Olaf said, and then walked over to a table, his back now at Violet. Her eyes widened as he leaned down further, to reach something at the other end: she could now see Klaus, mouth open and bleeding, once again. She gave a small whispered cry out, but then calmed herself down, as Olaf now stood in front of the view again.

  But seeing Olaf was not much better. He now had a rusty ring of keys in his hands, looping each one separately around. Violet watched this small motion, as if to take her mind off what was going on, until it stopped, and Olaf held one of the keys between two of his fingers. He leaned forward, and shoved one of the keys in the lock. Violet gave a scared gasp-quiet and unbearable yet obvious.

  The door swung open with a creak, and Olaf tugged the key out with a large thrust. He quickly turned around, and slipped the key from its hand, letting it glide through the air. It landed on the table, and skid along to the end, with it laid, a normal, inanimate object.

  Violet wiped her sweating forehead, but found herself suddenly yanked forward, through the open door of the cage, and down onto the floor. Her leg twisted back against her body, and she cried in pain, before finding something was clutching her hand-Olaf. She yanked down to try and get it free, but as a strong man, Olaf was much stronger. She gave a whining pain, and lifted her body up slightly, letting her leg back in a normal position. She then pulled herself up with her free hand, and found herself standing in front of Olaf.

  "Good you could join me, Violet," he whispered with a laugh. As Violet stared at the evil man, she felt in danger, but yet not too scared to stand up for him. He'd kill her no matter what, was that not right?

  "Go to hell," she replied, teeth clenched.

   "I'd advise you to keep that little mouth shut, missy," Olaf snarled," Do so, and I'll let you live longer."

  Violet gave a glare.

  "-Or shorter, if you want me to get it over with. Whatever rocks your boat." Olaf gave a smile.

  "What do you want with me?" Violet asked," How do you find fun in murdering and stealing?"

  "Quite easily, to be honest," Olaf asked, still holding her wrist tightly.

  "Well, that shows how horrible you really are!" Violet shouted.

  "I know," Olaf chuckled," Quite the coincidence, isn't it?" Violet gave a sulky frown-like she had when she was five years old. Five years old and frowning like that after being told off for spilling her orange juice.

  "Now, I'm sure you're tired of this mindless chat," Olaf said. Violet rolled her eyes, but listened carefully-he could be going somewhere with this, Perhaps…"

  Olaf droned off.

  "Olaf…?" Violet asked, but he suddenly lunged a hand down, and whacked her in the back, shoving her forward, into the side of the cage. She turned, and instantly shoved her hand forward. She accomplished a slap around his face, and gave a sigh of victory. She had just slapped Olaf. Her small moment of pride was cut out, as something sharply smacked her on the head, and she fell right to the ground in a heap.

  She stared up-everything seemed clear one second, then all blurry and hazy. She could see the leg of the table at the side, and a moving figure in front of her. Suddenly, everything zoomed back to her: Klaus and Sunny, alone in a heap, Olaf, behind the cage bars, her hand on his cheek, slapping him, then herself falling to where she was now.

  "Oh, Violet," a voice said. Everything cleared, and she saw Olaf leaning down towards her.

  "What…do you want?" she asked. Olaf leaned closer forward, and Violet could hear his garlic breath against her face. "Olaf?"

  "I want…I want…" Olaf stuttered, then found the words," You." With that, he leaned right up against her, and shared a kiss with her, lying on the dark rooms floor together. This was all Olaf ever wanted-Violet-and now he had it. Violet however, was not quite as willing, and pulled her face away from him, and spat.

  "Olaf…what are you doing?" Violet asked. Olaf didn't reply, but slipped back, and started lifting hid hands up. Violet was confused at first, until she discovered he was removing his top.

  Things started going blurry again, and Violet couldn't get the strength to get up. As she fixed her eyes carefully, things unfolded for a second, as Olaf turned closer to her, then lay down on her again.

  "Get off me!" Violet suddenly called out, waving her arms around to grab something to pull herself away with. The only near by thing which was convenient was the table-leg, so Violet reached out for it. Olaf shoved his hand down, and pinned hers to the floor, then kissed her again, deep in her lips, treasuring the moment.

  "Get off!" Violet cried, pulling herself away once more. Olaf pulled his other hand down, below his waist. Violet suddenly gave a shriek, as he pulled up the end of her dress, and slipped his hand up to her knickers.

  "Get off! Get off!" Violet roared, tears pouring down her eyes," Please Olaf! Get off me!" But the man did not obey, and with a quick movement, snapped the part of the knickers around her waist, and let the cloth fall to the ground. Violet started crying heavily, tears racing down at great speed, with loud wailing, and forceful kicking. But none did any good, as Olaf ignored it, and moved the arm to her upper-body. He then scratched his nails into the top button, and it flicked away. At this, he started moving down her dress, flicking off the buttons, until it was wide open.

  "Olaf…no," Violet whimpered," Just stop it-please!" But the evil man did not obey, and slowly reached behind her back, and unhooked her bra. It fell loosely to the ground, sliding off her breasts, leaving her almost naked, except for the bottom of her dress. That was soon gone though, as Olaf gave a chuckle, he reached down once more, and setting his sharp nails ready, streaked through the bottom of her dress, ripping it around, and shredding down Violet's leg. She gave a howl of pain, and more tears started flustering down her face.

  "No…no….no," she muttered, as Olaf started smothering his arms around her, "No, Olaf no!" As she let out a final scream, everything went dark.

   Violet opened her eyes. Her mind was fogged with images-Olaf stripping her down to nothingness. The terrifying views of him clawing down her leg and the horrible thoughts of him kissing her, holding her, tormenting her. Then he made out with her.

  It was all faint-Violet even suggested she'd passed out in shock. She tried to get over her mind: did Olaf actually have sex with her? Was she raped? Ugh-Violet felt sick thinking about it. No-please, that can't be it. Please-don't let that be true. Violet bent down and picked up the remains of her tattered clothes. She tried putting them on in the best way she could, being very quiet and only hearing her quiet breathing.

Violet blinked, and got a better view of where she was-her memory was still blurred and forgotten, except the few images. She could still not remember why he had started this…or what had happened before. One thing was for sure-Olaf was no longer on top of her, making out with her. Violet bent down and picked up the remains of her tattered clothes. She tried putting them on in the best way she could, being very quiet and only hearing her quiet breathing.

  Yet again, at the thought, Violet felt sick once more, and this time gave a large cough, and sick poured from her mouth, dripping to the floor. She turned around, and let out a gasp, almost fainting. Klaus was on the floor, hacked up. His face was so horrible-clueless and blank, red with blood, Sunny beside him. If Violet hadn't have known better, she'd have thought that Sunny's dress was red. Violet turned towards the cage-and more memories came back. She remembered the thought of wanting to die, and started re-acting that. What was there left for her now? She wanted to die-she wanted the world to end.

  But she wanted Olaf to die first. Turning around to the next corner of the room, she gasped to see Olaf, sitting at a small comfortable chair, with a cigar tight in his fingers. He took a puff, and smoke erupted from his mouth.

  "Olaf," she said bitterly.

  "Violet," Olaf replied in pride. Violet sighed.

  "You've got what you wanted," she snarled," You've gone and…you've gone and raped me!" The words seem harsh, even to Olaf, and his eyes widened.

  "Good you can admit it, at least," he mused.

  "Yes it is!" Violet cried," Because I'm going to tell someone-the police right now! But of course that's not it-you…you killed Klaus and Sunny! You ended their short lives. You…you fuckup of a person!" Olaf gave her a glare, but then let it go, and meekly puffed calmly into the cigar.

  "You're telling?" he asked, puffing," Because I don't think that's the right thing to do."

  "Well of course YOU wouldn't," Violet shrieked," But there's nothing you can do to stop me!" Olaf got up from the chair, and put out the cigar on a small ashtray on the table. As he walked the distance of the table, he flicked his wrist up, and caught a handle of a suitcase. He then clutched his hand round it, and walked towards Violet, taking it in both of his arms like a young child, before clicking it, and holding it on his palm in front of the young victim. Violet looked inside, and the contents gave off a small green glow on her chin. There was money; wads and wads of green notes, piled on top each other carelessly.

  "Money?!" Violet cried, outraged. Olaf gave it a shrug.

  "Wouldn't you like to know how much it is?" he asked, shoving it closer to her.

  "Certainly not!" Violet cried, uplifting her hand, and knocking it over, the money spilling out on the floor. Olaf gave a small growl, and kicked the empty suitcase behind him.

  "So you won't take a bribe?" he asked.

  "No!" Violet cried," I'll be-" Olaf lunged forward, and grabbed the collar of her badly put on dress.

  "Then how about a threat?" he asked. Violet gasped.

  "Wha-"

  "You heard me," he snarled," Keep quiet about it, or I'll have your head sliced off and hung on my wall as decoration!" Violet pulled herself away.

  "No!" she cried," You must be punished-if not for…if not for…raping me then for Klaus and Sunny, whose lives were brutally taken away before their eyes! They had their whole lives in front of them-dreams and ambitions-and you stopped it-with one movement," she clicked," just like that." Tears were now pouring down her cheeks. Olaf raised an eyebrow.

  "So, you're still telling then?" he hushed.

  "Yes!" Violet cried," Right now!" She turned, and round towards the door. Olaf rushed over.

  "Oh, I don't think so!" he cried, grabbing her. He shoved her round, and whacked her to the floor. She looked up, eyes bright with despair and fury.

  "Go toss yourself!" she cried, pulling herself up. Olaf scrambled to the table, and reached his hand across. Violet gave a gasp, as she turned, holding a shiny gun tight in his wrinkly hand.

  "Olaf, please, no!" she cried. Flashbacks shoved themselves to her mind-her pleading the very same thing, as Olaf ripped through her knickers. She shook her head.

  "Say goodbye," Olaf said," Little bitch." He pulled the trigger, and Violet fell the floor, as blood started forming in a dripping circle in her heart. Olaf tutted, and shook his head, placing the gun back on the table.

  "The pretty ones are always the hard ones," he muttered, leaving the room where the three dead Baudelaire orphans lay.

FINÉ 


End file.
